Feliz Ano Novo, Weasley
by Mila B
Summary: Continuação de "O papai Noel enlouqueceu!". O natal passou, e o ano novo está chegando. Quem melhor para passar a virada que não Draco Malfoy?


**Autora:**Schaala

**Título: Feliz Ano Novo, Weasley.**

**Par:** Ginny/Draco

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

**Primeira Parte**

Você deve estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo na França.

Eu adoraria ter uma resposta para essa pergunta. Ao menos uma resposta viável e coerente para uma Weasley.

Imagine só se eu dissesse que vim atrás de Draco Malfoy, simplesmente porque ele insiste em aparecer nos meus sonhos molhados?

Chocante, não? E completamente absurdo.

Por isso vamos fingir que eu apenas convenci de modo muito democrático (depois de muitas ameaças de morte) as minhas quatro amigas de que deveríamos passar o ano novo em Paris.

Como Flea é absurdamente rica, e possuiu casas espalhadas por toda a Europa, instalamo-nos em uma cobertura do pai dela. Só para nós.

"Como você nunca nos trouxe aqui outras vezes?" Perguntou Claire, indignada, andando pela sala enorme, separada da cozinha apenas por um balcão de pedra.

"Vocês nunca pediram." Flea deu de ombros, largando a mochila em cima do sofá.

Eu estava entorpecida demais ainda com o tamanho daquele lugar. Nós poderíamos transformar o apartamento em boate e lucraríamos horrores!

Eu estava quase dando a idéia quando Arlin me puxou pelo braço.

"Você já sabe onde o Malfoy está aqui em Paris?" Ela perguntou num tom baixo.

"Quem disse que eu estou aqui pelo Malfoy?" Perguntei, soltando uma risadinha nervosa.

Arlin ergueu uma sobrancelha, nem um pouco convencida.

"É mesmo? Vou agora mesmo contar para Flea que Malfoy está na cidade e..."

"NÃO!" Gritei, atraindo o olhar pasmado de todas as garotas sobre mim. "Quer dizer, tanto faz, nem tô." Garanti, empinando o nariz e desviando o olhar.

"Uma pena, porque eu andei pesquisando, você sabe, eu tenho os meus contatos, e descobri onde é a casa do Malfoy aqui na cidade." Ela cantarolou e saiu andando com um sorrisinho vitorioso.

Abri e fechei a boca inúmeras vezes.

Droga. Por que eu não tenho 'os meus contatos' também? Por que só Arlin pode ter esses esquemas mafiosos na manga?

"O meu quarto é o maior." Anunciou Dora, mascando um chiclete e indo na direção do corredor que levava para os dormitórios.

"O quê? Não! O maior quarto é o meu!" Gritou Flea, correndo.

As quatro debandaram desesperadas em busca do melhor quarto.

Revirei os olhos. Quatro diabretes pequenas e baderneiras, é isso o que elas são.

Caminhei até a sacada e me debrucei no parapeito.

"Eu preciso encontrar Malfoy." Suspirei.

E a idéia me parece uma droga quando eu falo em voz alta.

* * *

"Não é lindo?" Perguntou Claire, olhando embasbacada para a torre Eiffel.

Era dia trinta e um e faltava apenas uma hora para a meia noite. Estávamos todas perto da torre, sentadas na beira de um lago artificial de frente a ela, esperando os fogos.

As ruas estavam lotadas de pessoas, esperando pelo show multicolorido. Dora já estava bêbada, com cara de quem pensava em alimentar os peixes do laguinho.

Flea, Arlin, Claire e eu só estávamos alegrinhas, e dividíamos uma garrafa de Firewhiskey. Meu orgulho não me permitiu perguntar à Arlin onde raios Malfoy estava.

Depois de três dias na cidade, perambulando, visitando lojas, cafés, livrarias, museus, e o que seria considerado o beco diagonal de Paris, eu ainda não encontra Malfoy.

Não que eu _quisesse_ encontrar. Quer dizer, eu não fiquei _procurando_por ele enquanto passeávamos. Eu só olhava constantemente para os lados para apreciar melhor os pontos turísticos,_óbvio_.

"Ginny, aquele não é o Malfoy?" Apontou Claire, arrancando-me das minhas divagações.

Quase quebrei o pescoço ao virar a cabeça na direção que ela apontava. Meu coração quase saltou pela boca e foi nadar um pouco no lago quando eu avistei aquela inconfundível doninha caminhando ao lado de outros dois garotos que, não me pergunte, eu não vira antes na vida.

"Uau! Ginny, você pode ficar com o Malfoy, mas um daqueles outros dois tem que ser meu." Disse Flea, levantando-se e indo em direção ao trio.

"Onde você está indo?" Berrei esganiçada. "Vai revelar nossa posição!" Continue, quase me sentindo em meio a um campo de batalha, sendo Malfoy o inimigo.

O que não era uma completa mentira.

Flea não me deu ouvidos e logo alcançou os três. Ela conversou um pouco com eles e então apontou na nossa direção.

Quando os três garotos olharam para cá muitas coisas aconteceram: Dora vomitou, Claire espirrou, Arlin tentou se levantar por causa de uma barata e escorreu para dentro do lago, e eu arregalei os olhos e virei o rosto, fitando com deleite o vômito de Dora boiando na água (repare no refinado sarcasmo). Eu fico imaginando como os garotos não saíram correndo depois dessa seqüência bizarra de esquisitises, em vez de caminharem até nós.

Ah, eu queria matar Flea naquele momento!

"Oie, gente! Olha quem vai se juntar a nós!" Flea sorriu animada, e fez as apresentações.

Um dos garotos ajudou Arlin a sair da água e fez um feitiço de secagem nas roupas dela. Chamava-se Aaron, e senti que rolou um clima ali.

Andrew, era o nome do outro.

Mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção. Estava vermelha demais, olhando para a água, para me prender a detalhes.

Malfoy sentou-se ao meu lado depois de conversar um pouco com os outros. Senti que ele me observava atentamente, e então o espiei pelo canto do olho, como quem não quer nada.

"Você está bem, Weasley? Geralmente é tão tagarela que me faz querer esganá-la."

E era disso que eu estava sentindo falta... Eu devo ter algum tipo de distúrbio neuronal, só pode.

"Humf. Devia estar feliz por eu estar de boca fechada então, assim você não sente nenhum instinto assassino e eu fico livre de ouvir as reclamações de alguém como você." Falei, fungando e empinando o nariz.

Malfoy deu uma risadinha.

"Alguém como eu? Defina isso, por favor." Ele pediu, num tom debochado.

Olhei para ele, deparando-me com aqueles olhos cinzentos e profundos preenchidos por um brilho divertido.

"Alguém como você, que aparece na vida das pessoas, abala todas as estruturas e depois resolve ir embora, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo." Soltei um pouco sem pensar.

Abala as estruturas? Que coisa mais idiota para se dizer.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Você veio até a França por minha causa, Weasley?" Perguntou, um tantinho surpreso, e eu ruborizei.

"É claro que..." Comecei, mas parei, confusa com a proximidade do rosto dele, e com a intensidade com que ele me olhava. "Sim..."

Sabe quando a sua boca lhe trai, e fala exatamente o oposto do que você queria dizer? Pois é.

"Por quê?"

Garoto insistente, vê se pode.

"Droga, Draco, por que você acha? Numa noite estamos quase transando e na outra você está aqui na França!" Soltei, ficando vermelha de vergonha e raiva. Impressão minha ou eu falei o primeiro nome dele? Por favor, diga que foi impressão minha!

Ele piscou e se inclinou um pouco mais para perto.

"Você acha que eu deveria ter voltado no dia seguinte e acabado com o serviço?" Ele sussurrou, quase ao pé do meu ouvido.

Eu tremi, e juro que foi por culpa da brisa gelada de Paris!

"Eu só acho que você não deveria ter ido embora..." Falei num quase murmúrio, erguendo o rosto para olhá-lo.

Ele sorriu pelo canto da boca e colocou uma mão sobre a minha.

"Vamos sair daqui. Conheço um lugar melhor para se passar a virada."

Ele não me deu tempo para recusar, e aparatamos.

* * *

**Segunda Parte**

Aparatamos em um terraço. Estava escuro, mas eu conseguia ver toda a Paris brilhando lá embaixo, e a Torre Eiffel reluzindo.

A visão era magnífica.

O terraço não era muito grande. Havia uma churrasqueira de um lado, com uma mesinha quadrada e algumas cadeiras, e do outro, espreguiçadeiras em frente a uma jacuzzi enorme. A porta para a sacada era de vidro e mostrava uma sala de estar com mais alguns sofás.

[WWW(PONTO)realnobile(PONTO)com/laguna-di-mare/terraco-coluna-5-ed-tirreno(PONTO)jpg]

O cenário seria mais romântico se fosse de dia, mas a falta de luz dava um ar excitante ao local.

De qualquer forma, romantismo não combina nada com Draco Malfoy.

"Meu apartamento." Ele falou, quebrando o silêncio. "A visão dos fogos é ótima."

"Ninguém disse que eu queria vir para cá com você." Soltei, apenas para não perder meu lado implicante.

Eu não posso simplesmente derreter de amores por Malfoy. Ele vai acabar mais convencido do que já é.

Ele se virou para mim, e os olhos pareceram brilhar como duas bolas de platina.

"Você mesmo disse que veio até Paris por minha causa." Ele disse, naquela voz arrastada e arrogante.

"Você me entendeu mal," Comecei didaticamente. "Eu vim até aqui por você. Mas foi para quebrar a sua cara por ter me deixado plantada naquela sorveteria, sem qualquer explicação de por que estava se mudando para França."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e eu ergui uma também, imitando-o.

"Você acha que eu lhe devo alguma explicação? Nós não temos nada, Weasley." Ele retrucou, daquele jeito apaixonante que me faz suspirar.

De raiva.

"Se não tínhamos nada, por que você se deu ao trabalho de me avisar? Por que mandar uma coruja para Arlin para passar o seu endereço e depois para perguntar onde iríamos passar o ano novo?" Despejei.

Ele me fitou atônito.

"Da onde você tirou isso, Weasley?"

Dei dois passos até ele, tocando o peito dele com a ponta do meu dedo.

"Você acha que eu sou idiota? Que eu iria cair naquele papo de ter '_contatos_' da Arlin?" Preferi omitir que a princípio, sim, eu caí, e que só quando surrupiei a carta de Malfoy é que a ficha caiu. "Arlin tem menos contatos do que Tom Hanks em Náufrago!"

"Hein? Ele soltou, claramente não entendeu a minha analogia.

"Não mude de assunto!" Exclamei, com o rosto afogueado.

Ele suspirou e passou uma mão pelo cabelo.

"Está bem. Talvez, bem lá no fundo, eu quisesse que você viesse atrás de mim." Ele admitiu, sem me olhar, visivelmente incomodado.

"É?" Perguntei, meus olhos brilharam ao ouvir a declaração de amor.

Quer dizer, quase declaração de amor. O quê? Uma garota precisa sonhar às vezes.

"Você não espera que eu repita, espera?" Ele perguntou, torcendo os lábios em uma careta de desagrado.

Olhei para cima e bufei, afastando alguns fios de cabelo do meu rosto.

"Por que você veio para França, afinal de contas? Olha, por mais que o seu ego seja tão pequeno quanto o monte Everest, duvido que tenha sido só para me fazer correr atrás de você."

Ele sorriu torto, concordando com a minha suposição.

"Eu sempre passo o ano novo na França, já é quase uma tradição."

"Que tradição mais idiota..." Murmurei.

"O quê?"

"Ahn?"

"Weasley." Ele falou num tom de aviso.

"E quanto a passar alguns meses aqui?" Continuei, insistente, voltando ao assunto.

"Não vou mais."

Meus cabelos ficaram em pé.

Ok, talvez não, mas eu podia imaginá-los assim.

"Como não! Foi o que você falou!"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Mudei de idéia."

Eu juro que poderia socá-lo agora.

"Quer dizer que eu vim até aqui por nada!" Exclamei, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem e a minha pulsação acelerar enquanto eu pegava a varinha no meu bolso, decidida a azará-lo.

"Por nada?" Ele se aproximou mais, fazendo-me cambalear para trás. "Pensei que quisesse terminar aquilo que começamos antes..."

O sorriso malicioso dele me confundiu e fez com que eu guardasse a varinha. Eu poderia brincar com _outra_ dali a pouco e...

Oh, Merlin, esqueça. São os hormônios.

Ele acabou com a distância e segurou minha cintura, empurrando-me delicadamente para trás, até que me ergueu e me fez sentar no parapeito do terraço, que, felizmente, possuía grades de segurança. Do jeito que eu sou desastrada, eu poderia muito bem cair lá em baixo no meio do amasso.

Ele subiu uma mão para minha nuca e se acomodou entre as minhas pernas.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu entreabri os meus lábios, completamente entregue. E eu não me orgulho das minhas pernas bambas, não mesmo.

Ele aproximou lentamente o rosto, até que nossos lábios se roçassem, fazendo minha pele formigar.

"Feliz Ano Novo, Weasley." Ele sussurrou contra a minha boca, antes de grudar nossos lábios, no exato instante em que milhares de explosões de fogos de artifícios estouraram perto da Torre Eiffel.

Eu não estava muito interessada em olhar os fogos, devo admitir.

Senti todo o meu corpo estremecer quando ele tirou o meu casaco, deixando-me apenas com uma blusinha branca.

Ele tocou a minha pele e aquilo foi como uma descarga elétrica entre nós, tornando o beijo mais intenso e desesperado. Arranquei o casaco dele também e logo depois ele estava tirando a minha blusa.

Por Merlin, Paris estava congelante àquela noite, mas eu poderia morrer feliz de hipotermia se fosse nos braços de Malfoy. Não que o meu corpo não estivesse pegando fogo naquele momento.

Ele começou a me beijar no pescoço e a apertar meus seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã e eu joguei a cabeça para trás, soltando alguns gemidos que, Merlin, insistiam em sair em fila indiana da minha boca.

Quando as mãos dele foram para as minhas costas, procurando o fecho do meu sutiã, as minhas desceram para o zíper da calça dele.

Ele gemeu quando o toquei e voltou a beijar o meu pescoço, e depois os meus seios, chupando-os e mordendo-os como se tentasse me levar ao delírio.

Ok, ele estava conseguindo.

A mão gelada dele escorregou pela minha barriga e também abriu o zíper da minha calça. Facilitei a vida dele, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e me erguendo um pouco para que ele arrancasse logo de uma vez a roupa.

Ele me largou apenas para tirar a própria camiseta e eu senti que voltávamos ao ponto onde havíamos parado antes. Sem chance de minhas amigas atrapalharem agora. Eu não poderia ser assim tão azarada.

Ele voltou a me beijar, como se comesse uma fruta madura e deliciosa. Sentindo-me um arraso, enlacei as pernas na cintura dele. Malfoy colocou as mãos nas minhas coxas, subindo-as até minhas nádegas e as apertando com força, antes de me erguer e caminhar até uma das espreguiçadeiras com estofado.

Já que nenhum de nós se agüentava de ansiedade, ele me deitou, caindo por cima de mim e puxando a minha calcinha para baixo, enquanto eu também tirava aquele pano sem utilidade chamado cueca do caminho. Segurei o pênis dele e guiei-o logo de uma vez para dentro de mim.

Pode parecer um fetiche idiota, mas eu queria que acontecesse antes que os fogos acabassem.

Ele não hesitou e me penetrou num movimento rápido. Afundei as unhas nas costas dele e mordi-o no pescoço, abafando o grito de prazer que eu queria soltar. Ele gemeu também e começou a aumentar a velocidade, enquanto apertava todo e qualquer pedaço de pele que conseguia encontrar.

Aquele vai e vem frenético já estava me deixando louca, e eu me retorcia como uma gata embaixo dele, mordendo-o e arranhando-o. Acho que isso compensou o meu péssimo desempenho da outra vez, porque Malfoy me beijava com cada vez mais desejo e entusiasmo.

Eu conseguia ouvir os fogos ainda, e a cada minuto eles se tornavam menos seguidos. Não dei muita importância, eu queria ficar ali e fazer exatamente o que eu estava fazendo até o amanhecer se fosse possível. Malfoy e eu começamos a nos mover sensualmente, fitando-nos nos olhos, com os lábios entreabertos.

Ele agarrou meu seio e grudou nossos lábios de novo, e voltou a aumentar o ritmo, até um ponto em que eu já estava murmurando o nome dele entre os meus suspiros de prazer. E eu definitivamente não queria ficar falando o primeiro nome dele e modo tão entregue.

Soltei um último gemido e senti-me amolecer, depois que um arrepio perpassou todo o meu corpo. Ele caiu molemente sobre mim e depois para o lado, tentando controlar a respiração ofegante.

Debrucei-me sobre ele e o beijei de leve nos lábios.

"Feliz Ano Novo, Malfoy."

Ele sorriu torto, e eu acabei sorrindo também.

* * *

**Terceira Parte**

"Ah, não, continue." Pedi, manhosa.

Talvez eu estivesse pedindo demais da boa vontade de Malfoy. Mas, quer saber? Depois de ele ter me feito vir até a França, eu acho que mereço.

Estávamos dentro da quase piscina do terraço, e já amanhecia. Eu estava com os braços debruçados sobre a borda da jacuzzi, com o queixo apoiado neles, enquanto Malfoy estava atrás de mim, fazendo-me uma massagem.

Quase surreal. E eu não quero acordar, muito obrigada.

Mas eu acordei, e estava no meu quarto na república, foi tudo um sonho e...

Calma, calma! Estou brincando! Ou talvez não, quer dizer, eu posso mesmo acordar daqui a qualquer momento, não posso? (espero que não)

"Por que _você_ não faz uma massagem em mim agora?" Ele perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado e me puxando para seu colo.

Fiquei de frente para ele, com as pernas dobradas de modo que meus joelhos ficassem um de cada lado da cintura dele. Minhas mãos estavam espalmadas no tórax nu dele, enquanto ele me olhava daquele jeito malicioso que me faria estuporá-lo se fosse nos tempos de Hogwarts.

Ah, sim, ambos estávamos nus. Um detalhe irrelevante, claro.

"Que tipo de massagem você quer?" Perguntei, aproximando meu rosto do dele e mordiscando o lábio inferior da _doninha_ (apenas não quero perder o hábito).

As mãos frias dele subiram pelas minhas coxas, causando-me arrepios.

"Você sabe qual." Ele sussurrou de volta, pegando uma das minhas mãos e guiando até o membro dele.

Ah, Malfoy é_tão_pervertido.

De qualquer forma, eu não tinha _escolha_, senão retribuir a massagem. Não posso ser tão ingrata assim, não é?

Além do mais, eu gostava de ver a expressão dele quando eu o tocava, e também gostava de ouvir os gemidos baixos que ele soltava.

A mão dele deslizou pela parte interna da minha coxa, e ele começou a me estimular também.

Meu Merlin! Esse foi, definitivamente, o melhor, apesar de irritante e rebelde, presente de natal que eu já recebi na vida.

Fiz uma anotação mental para agradecer o Papai Noel mais tarde.

* * *

"Ginny, nós vamos nos atrasar!" Gritou Claire, enquanto eu descia as escadas e, como sempre, tropeçava, quase caindo de boca no chão.

Eu simplesmente _amo_ escadas.

Acho que vocês já pegaram meu jeito sarcástico, não?

"Você é sempre um desastre." Comentou Dora, bebendo uma cerveja.

Eu gostaria de saber _quando_ ela não está botando álcool naquele corpo.

"Vamos logo! Não quero me atrasar para a primeira aula! Dizem que o novo professor de_Ervas e Curas_é um gato!" Falou Flea, tirando um espelhinho do bolso para arrumar o cabelo e retocar o batom.

"Você só pensa nisso." Retrucou Arlin, de longe a mais inteligente entre nós, colocando os óculos de grau e ficando muito parecida com McGonagall. Não que ela fosse um filhote de urubu como a minha antiga professora de transfiguração, você entendeu.

Claire deu um girinho estúpido e sonhador pela sala.

"É que ela não tem culpa de não ter um namorado lindo e romântico como o meu." Ela falou, piscando os olhos muito azuis.

"Patrick?" Eu perguntei, para logo em seguir cair na gargalhada.

Tive que correr para a saída antes que ela me lançasse um Crucio no meio da cara. Abri e porta e bati de frente com alguém.

Jurei que algum engraçadinho havia construído uma parede do lado de fora, mas quando ergui a cabeça, vi que era Malfoy.

"Você não olha para frente, Weasley?" Ele perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, debochado.

Algumas coisas não mudam.

Eu e Malfoy estamos "_juntos_" já faz alguns dias, apesar de não ser nada oficial. Fiquei surpresa por ele ter aparecido por aqui antes da minha aula.

Ele voltou da França e, depois de muita insistência, eu consegui arrancar o motivo.

"_Por que eu não queria ter que ficar voltando da França para a Inglaterra toda hora apenas para te ver, Weasley."_ Foi o que Malfoy falou.

Reparem em como ele é adorável.

"E você não sabe sair da frente das pessoas, Malfoy?" Retruquei, fechando a cara.

Minhas amigas bufaram.

"Vai começar de novo." Murmurou Claire, revirando os olhos.

"Estamos indo." Disse Arlin.

Elas passaram por nós e foram caminhando. Morávamos pertinho da Academia de Formação de Medibruxos, não fazia muito sentido aparatar até lá.

"Veio aqui me atazanar já tão cedo?" Perguntei, já muito influenciada pelo jeito zombeteiro dele.

Sem dizer nada, ele segurou a minha cintura e me prensou contra o batente da porta, colocando nossos lábios em seguida.

Suspirei derrotada e enlacei meus braços no pescoço dele.

"Decidi apenas livrá-la da companhia daquelas suas amigas loucas por hoje e acompanhá-la até a Academia." Ele falou, descendo os lábios até o meu pescoço, mordiscando-o.

"Aham," Soltei, sem qualquer coerência, já pensando se não poderia perder a primeira aula do dia.

"E também quero me certificar de que nenhum garoto estúpido resolva dar em cima de você." Ele falou, antes de me morder no pescoço com mais força.

É sério, eu definitivamente ficaria com uma bela de uma marca no pescoço, ainda mais tendo essa pele _eu-fico-roxa-com-um-cutucão_que nem a minha.

"Por que você fez isso?" Perguntei, afastando-o.

"Para quem todos saibam que você já tem dono." Ele explicou, muito naturalmente.

Meus cabelos quase viraram cobras assassinadas e meu queixo caiu.

"DONO?" Gritei, irada. "DESDE QUANDO EU SOU UM OBJETO PARA TER UM DONO?" Continuei, exaltada.

Fechei a porta da república e saí andando como se tentasse quebrar o asfalto com o meu _allstar_ (presente da Dora, por sinal).

"Weasley!" Malfoy gritou, saindo atrás de mim. "Weasley, espera aí! Você não vai me deixar para trás quando eu vim até aqui só para te acompanhar, vai?" Ele perguntou, já parecendo bem aborrecido.

"Humf. Dono..." Murmurei, contrariada, sem diminuir o ritmo.

**Quarta Parte**

Faz uma semana que eu não falo com Malfoy.

Eu acho que faz sentido, ainda mais depois que eu o azarei, _acidentalmente_, na entrada da Academia, na frente de todo mundo.

Tudo bem, talvez não _tão_ acidental assim, mas, é tão óbvio que eu não fiz por mal, foi apenas uma fatalidade.

Eu fiquei fora de mim quando ele me puxou pelo braço e falou:

"_Você está brigando comigo hoje só para poder dar em cima de seus coleguinhas, não é?"_

Ou algo do gênero.

Por Merlin, Malfoy, além de birrento, é ciumento. Eu mereço, viu?

"Ginny, você quer parar de falar consigo mesma e se arrumar de uma vez? A festa já deve estar bombando!" Reclamou Flea.

Percebi que havia algo _muito_errado. Se Flea - _Flea!_ - estava pronta antes de mim, eu estava realmente demorando demais.

"Tá, ta, já estou pronta." Falei.

Nada de muito extraordinário. Jeans, blusa com um decote mais safado, salto alto, um pouco de maquiagem, cabelos cacheados.

Descemos, e as outras três já estavam na sala esperando. Dora bebia um pouco de Firewhiskey, para entrar no clima.

"Estou precisando também." Disse, peguei e virei.

Virei, leia-se: engasguei-me no primeiro gole. Merlin, esse negócio é forte!

"Wow, Ginny, nunca vi você beber com tanto entusiasmo." Falou Dora, provavelmente já me considerando uma pessoa muito melhor.

"Ela está assim porque o Malfoy não deu mais as caras aqui na República." Apontou Claire.

Já falei que _adoro_ quando ela dá uma de psicóloga?

"Eu não posso nem beber um pouco sem que vocês analisem minha vida amorosa?" Perguntei, irritada. Ou tentando parecer irritada.

"Não." Elas disseram, em uníssono.

"Ginny, quem sabe você larga de ser orgulhosa e vai pedir desculpas ao Malfoy?" Perguntou Arlin, ajeitando os óculos.

"EU PEDIR DESCULPAS? Vocês esqueceram que ele disse que era o meu DONO?" Gritei, ficando vermelha.

"Não é bonitinho? Adoro garotos ciumentos." Falou Flea, num ar sonhador. Os cabelos mudando de cor, de roxo, para um rosa claro.

"Argh, vamos logo de uma vez, vocês estão me tirando do sério." Comentei.

Claire ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
"Você, séria? Ginny, que piada."

As garotas riram, e eu fiquei ainda mais carrancuda.

"Eu sou uma pessoa super centrada e ajuizada, ouviram?" Falei, empinando o nariz.

Elas gargalharam mais.

"Tão ajuizada quanto Flea." Debochou Dora.

"Hey! Olha que falando! A alcoólatra da turma." Retrucou Flea.

"Ah, calem a boca e vamos logo." Falei, antes que as duas começassem a atirar feitiços umas nas outras.

* * *

O lugar estava completamente lotado.

Fomos a uma boate bruxa, para adolescentes como Flea, que precisam desesperadamente beijar um cara diferente a cada cinco minutos.

Se você saísse dali sem pegar ninguém, das duas uma... ou você tem algo de muito errado no rosto, como uma verruga gigante ou uma mancha negra na testa, ou você é mesmo um grande fracasso.

Claire estava com Patrick, claro, e já sumira de vista.

Flea foi flertar com o barman.

Dora já devia estar bêbada em algum banheiro, vomitando.

Arlin encontrou com um ex-namorado que eu tenho certeza que em breve não terá mais nada de ex.

E eu estou sozinha.

Maravilha.

Eu não queria falar nada, mas eu realmente não sou das melhores dançarinas.

Não que eu pareça como uma acromântula de patins na pista, mas, por Merlin! Como essas garotas conseguem rebolar desse jeito, como se seus quadris fossem mais flexíveis do que os vermes das aulas de Hagrid?

É nessas horas que precisamos da ajuda do bom e velho álcool. Fui para pista, depois de comprar uma dose da bebida mais forte no bar, e esse foi o meu trajeto durante mais ou menos uma hora e meia. Bar, pista, bar, pista, bar, bar, bar. Opa!

Acabei bebendo demais. Dora ficaria orgulhosa de mim.

Mas o pior de ficar bêbada em uma festa, sem ter noção de onde suas amigas foram parar; ou melhor, sem ter noção de onde o chão foi parar, é se deparar, nesse estado, com um dos seus professores.

Mais precisamente o novo professor de _Ervas e Curas,_Henry. Se Flea já o tivesse visto aqui na festa, sozinho, bem, eu prefiro nem pensar no que aconteceria.

Eu tentei me fazer de louca, olhando para o teto como se estivesse bêbada demais para reparar em professores em meio a boates, mas ele caminhou até mim, para meu desgosto.

Claro que as coisas tinham que piorar ainda mais. Avistei, além de Henry, uma cabeleira loira inconfundível também caminhando para perto de onde eu estava sentada.

Ah, só para constar, eu estou agora caída, quase morta, em um pufe numa parte do lugar destinada a amassos muito tensos. Estava me sentindo como uma voyeur em meio aos outros pufes.

"Ginny, que legal encontrá-la aqui! Eu estava mesmo querendo uma oportunidade para conversar com você fora da sala de aula." Falou Henry, sentando-se ao meu lado no pufe. Merda, ele já estava me chamando pelo apelido.

Uma pequena observação: sabe aquele professor lindo, com menos de trinta anos, charmoso e culto que você se derrete de amores à primeira vista?

Henry estava muito perto disso e, por Merlin, eu estou bêbada! Não é uma combinação segura.

"É? Haha. Quem diria,' Soltei.

É, eu sei. Mas eu não encontrei nada melhor para dizer.

Henry se inclinou mais para perto de mim.

"Sendo uma garota assim tão bonita e inteligente, Ginny, já deveria esperar por algo assim." Ele flertou.

Inteligente?

Será que estamos falando da mesma pessoa aqui?

De qualquer modo, eu sabia muito bem que minhas bochechas estavam ruborizadas. Olhei em volta, tentando achar alguma desculpa para fugir dali antes que eu acabasse me agarrando com meu professor, mas, mesmo se eu achasse uma, suspeito que minhas pernas não obedeceriam a ordem de se mexerem, afogadas no álcool como estavam.

"Ah, você está exagerando," Falei, balançando uma mão no ar e sorrindo sem graça.

Ele colocou um cacho do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"Eu nunca exagero, Ginny," Ele falou, fixando o olhar no meu.

Congelei quando ele começou a se aproximar. Meu cérebro gritava para que eu corresse, encontrasse Flea e a empurrasse na direção de Henry, mas meu corpo simplesmente não obedecia.

Quando os lábios dele estavam a centímetros dos meus, alguém me agarrou pelo braço e me ergueu. Eu estava tão mole que a pessoa teve que me enlaçar pela cintura para que eu não caísse de boca no chão.

"Ela está acompanhada."

Eu reconheci a voz imediatamente e olhei para cima. Draco olhava para Henry como se tentasse estuporá-lo com a força do pensamento.

Henry levantou-se.

"Nós estávamos apenas conversando." Ele falou e eu soltei uma risada de deboche. "Ginny, até segunda-feira."

Ele se afastou, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco me arrastava para fora da boate.

Meus ouvidos agradeceram quando o barulho ensurdecedor da música foi substituído pela calmaria da noite de Londres.

"O que você estava fazendo com aquele cara?" Perguntou Draco, ainda me segurando.

"Ahn... conversando?"

Pela expressão de Malfoy, eu acho que ele não acreditou.

"Ah, tá, vamos conversar um pouco também então." Ele falou, debochado.

No segundo seguinte, eu estava prensada contra a parede externa da boate. Draco mal me deixou raciocinar antes de segurar minha nuca e juntar nossos lábios.

Eu gostei da conversa, admito.

Enlacei Draco pelo pescoço e deixei-o explorar minha boca. Ele também tinha gosto de álcool, então não me senti culpada pelas dezenas de doses de Firewhiskey que tomei. Ele me prendeu com ainda mais força, descendo as mãos para minhas coxas e depois subindo-as até meus glúteos, apertando-os.

Sem aviso, ele aparatou.

Pensei que ele nos levaria para o meu quarto na República, mas o lugar era grande demais para ser o cubículo que eu dividia com Flea.

Ele me deitou em uma cama king size, ficando sobre mim, entre as minhas pernas.

Continuamos nos beijando por um bom tempo, até que ele tentou tirar minha blusa.

Uma pontada de lucidez passou por mim e eu o empurrei levemente.

"Nós estamos brigados." Falei.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Já ouviu falar de sexo de reconciliação?" Ele sorriu de lado.

Antes que eu pudesse a protestar, ele voltou a me beijar. E antes que eu desse por mim, já estávamos quase sem roupa. Ou eu estou mais bêbada do que eu gostaria de admitir, ou Malfoy criara mais dois braços e não me contara nada.

Eu o empurrei de novo.

"Espera aí. Nós temos que estabelecer alguns parâmetros aqui." Disse, e naquelas alturas eu já nem sabia direito se a frase fazia algum sentido para o que eu iria falar em seguida. "Primeiro: você não é meu dono. Segundo: eu não quero mais que você me chame de Weasley, é impessoal demais para duas pessoas... Espera, esqueci o que eu ia falar."

Malfoy ia me beijando no pescoço enquanto eu falava. Ele me deu uma mordidinha de leve.

"Eu não quero que fique com mais ninguém enquanto está comigo." Ele falou contra o meu pescoço.

"E você por acaso vai ficar com alguma outra garota nesse meio tempo?" Devolvi.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e me fitou nos olhos.

"Só se ela for muito gostosa e... Ai! Ginny, isso dói." Ele reclamou, depois da minha unhada.

Acabei sorrindo por ele usar meu apelido.

"Eu não fico se você também não ficar." Chantageei. Seria ridículo se ele me pedisse exclusividade, enquanto pega geral.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

"Para que eu iria querer outra garota quando tenho você de pernas abertas como agora?"

"Malfoy!" Gritei, irada, mas ele me beijou, abafando meu grito.

É, bem, ele também não falou nenhuma mentira...

Decidi relevar, e logo já estávamos rolando sobre o colchão.

* * *

**Quinta Parte**

"Não, Malfoy! Malfoy, para, AH, SOCORRO!"

Essa sou eu, gargalhando loucamente e tentando fugir de um ataque de cócegas do meu namorado.

Namorado?

Ah, deixe-me contar melhor essa história.

* * *

"Estou com fome." Reclamei.

Estava deitada, exatamente como no dia de natal, na fonte do Hyde Park, com a cabeça apoiada na perna de Malfoy.

Já estávamos ficando há dois meses. Era muito bom.

Isso se você for uma pessoa calma e paciente como eu.

"_MALFOY, EU JÁ DISSE QUE AS MINHAS ROUPAS NÃO SÃO DE SEGUNDA MÃO!"_

"_Claro que não, são de terceira e... Ginny, calma, abaixa essa varinha, vamos conversar..."_

Ahn... desconsidere esse diálogo.

Como eu ia dizendo, uma pessoa muito calma para aturar aquela doninha implicante. Tirando isso, os momentos em que Malfoy age como um garoto decente eram totalmente '_você me faz suspirar feito uma pateta apaixonada'_. Eu suspirava com freqüência.

"_O que você acha? Muito extravagante? Seus amigos vão pensar que eu sou uma putinha de esquina?"_

"_Claro que não, Ginny!" Malfoy ri e me abraça por trás. "Eles vão pensar que você é a_**_minha_**_putinha de esquina." E leva uma bolsada logo em seguida._

Além disso, o sexo era sempre diferente – algo que me surpreendeu e, preciso dizer, minha surpresa não deixou Malfoy nem um pouco feliz.

"_Você estava achando que eu era algum tipo de virgem idiota?"_

"_Claro que não! Ao menos não virgem. Agora idiota..."_

"_Ginny." Ele fala, num tom de aviso._

_Saio correndo, rindo da cara dele, que me persegue. As pessoas nos olham, provavelmente pensando 'coitados, só cresceram em tamanho'._

Hohoho, e devo acrescentar que o tamanho do Malfoy Junior...

"Ginny, você comeu um cachorro quente não faz nem uma hora." Ele falou, fazendo cara de nojo.

"_Você não vai comprar essa comida trouxa nojenta, vai?" Ele pergunta._

_Olho para meu lindo e delicioso cachorro quente._

"_Vou." Falo, entregando o dinheiro para o vendedor. Pego o cachorro quente e dou uma mordida, me lambuzando um pouco com o molho._

_Malfoy solta uma exclamação e finge que vai vomitar._

"_Argh. Só uma amante de trouxas mesmo para gostar disso." Ele implica._

"_Vai, experimenta um pouquinho." Aproximo o cachorro quente da boca dele._

"_Credo, não."_

"_Só uma mordidinha!" Aproximo mais._

"_Ginny, não!"_

"_Greve de sexo."_

"_Me dá logo essa mordida estúpida."_

_Ele parece que está comendo um grande pedaço de cera de ouvido compacta enquanto morde, mas eu consigo perceber a surpresa dele ao experimentar._

"_Odiei." Ele faz birra._

"_Mentiroso. Adorou que eu sei."_

"_Não."_

"_Sim."_

"_Não!"_

"_Sim! ... Draco! Draco, me espera!"_

"Então! Já faz quase uma hora!" Frisei. Meu estômago rugia por mais comida.

"Se você virar uma gorda como a sua mãe, não vou querer mais saber de você."

"Hey! Não fala da minha mãe!" Reclamei, torcendo-me para dar um tapa decente nele e quase rolando para o chão.

Ele me segurou pela cintura.

"Estou apenas avisando." Ele falou, neutro.

"Quero comida."

"Weasley." Ele revira os olhos. Eu adoro quando ele faz isso; acho que é porque a boca dele fica levemente entreaberta quando ele revira os olhos, e me dá vontade de morder aqueles lábios. O que eu geralmente faço.

"Chato." Retruco.

"Você também não iria me querer se eu tivesse uma barriga igual a de Slughorn." Ele aponta.

"Ai, Draco! Que nojo! Agora estou te imaginando com pança! Íu!"

A imagem de Draco barrigudo começou a dançar na minha mente, contra a minha vontade.

"Íu, íu, íu!" Falei, e toquei a barriga dele, magra e durinha, e suspirei aliviada.

"Você me chamou de Draco." Ele falou, de repente, olhando para baixo, diretamente nos meus olhos.

"Você não gosta?" Perguntei, um pouco receosa. Ele começou a rir. "Quê? Para de rir, não tem graça!" reclamei, corando.

Ele voltou a me olhar e sorriu. Eu provavelmente estou ficando romântica e patética demais, mas aquele sorriso iluminou o meu dia. Ele acariciou a minha bochecha e se inclinou, seus lábios ficando a centímetros dos meus.

"É claro que eu gosto, boba." Ele falou, antes de me beijar.

Segurei-o pela nuca, curtindo o beijo. Era diferente. Tinha algo a mais por trás dele. Algo mais carinhoso e significativo.

"_Você já namorou sério antes?" Ele pergunta, de repente, nós dois deitados no telhado da rebúlica, de noite, admirando as estrelas... nossas mãos entrelaçadas._

"_Sério, sério, sééééério, não. E você?" Pergunto também._

"_Estou pensando no assunto." Ele fala e eu o olho, com uma expressão interrogativa, mas ele apenas sorri de lado e continua observando as estrelas._

Ele se afastou e me olhou com um brilho nos olhos azuis acinzentados.

"Vem cá." Ele me puxou, fazendo com que eu me sentasse, de frente para ele. Encaramo-nos em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"O que foi?" Perguntei, sentindo meu coração acelerar sem motivos.

Eu estava ficando ansiosa e, bem, Ginny Weasley nesse estado é sinônimo de problemas.

E com problemas eu quero dizer eu fazendo algo muito idiota e constrangedor, como a vez em que eu escorreguei em um restaurante e segurei a toalha da mesa do bufê tentando me manter em pé, e todos os pratos caíram no chão. E tudo porque eu estava ansiosa para experimentar a sobremesa.

Uma borboleta veio voando até nós e pousou no meu ombro. Eu fiz que ia afastá-la mas Malfoy me impediu, pegou a varinha e transfigurou a pobre borboleta em uma pequena e delicada flor, estendendo-a para mim.

"Você quer namorar comigo?" Ele perguntou. Arregalei os olhos, boquiaberta, pegando a flor. "Merda, eu sabia que seria brega demais." Ele resmungou com uma careta, frente à minha expressão, desviando o olhar.

Eu estava em estado de completo choque. Puta merda, Malfoy me pediu em namoro! Uma Weasley!

Isso ao menos é permitido por lei?

Eu me joguei em cima dele, depois do susto inicial, com a idéia de abraçá-lo. Claro que algo tinha que sair errado, já que eu _realmente_ me joguei em cima dele. Ele se desequilibrou, e caímos dentro da fonte.

Às vezes eu me pergunto se existe alguma maldição maligna sobre sétimas filhas, depois de seis filhos homens.

"Desculpa." Falei, nós dois dentro da fonte, e eu quase por cima dele.

"Isso foi um sim?" Ele perguntou.

"Eloqüente não?" Concordei, fazendo um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

Ele me agarrou pela cintura e girou, fazendo minhas costas tocarem a água.

"Eu gosto da sua eloqüência." Ele afirmou, sorrindo debochado.

Coloquei minhas mãos na nuca dele,

"Eu sou um desastre." Lamentei.

"Eu gosto disso também." Ele completou e voltou a me beijar.

E prefiro nem pensar no que os transeuntes estavam pensando ao ver aquela cena.

* * *

"Você sente cócegas muito fácil, Ginny, mal posso tocar em você que já começa a rir." Falou Draco, inclinado-se sobre mim no sofá.

"Que mentira! Eu não tenho cócegas, por exemplo..." Parei para pensar. Era realmente difícil pensar em algum lugar.

Em vez de responder, sorri maliciosa.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não demorou muito para entender.

"Não acredito em você, acho que vou ter que testar isso." Ele falou, sorrindo torto.

Sorriso torto de Malfoy significa apenas uma coisa: ele está pensando em sexo. Selvagem.

Okay, talvez a parte do selvagem seja exagero...

Ou não.

"Mas eu tenho certeza, Draco!" Falei, apenas para provocá-lo.

"Não, não, eu preciso de provas." Ele se inclinou, beijando-me no pescoço.

Suspirei, sentindo a mão dele deslizando para dentro da minha calça.

"As garotas podem chegar a qualquer momento." Falei, segurando-o pela nuca.

"Aham." Ele concordou, mas continuou me tocando e beijando meu pescoço, enquanto apertava também um de meus seios.

Soltei um gemido fraco, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvi um barulho de porta.

"AH NÃO, DE NOVO NÃO!"

Essa foi Flea.

* * *

**Sexta Parte**

Seria um dia qualquer. Aula, estudo, estágio no St. Mungus (que eu consegui recentemente e, desconfio, tenha dedo do Malfoy no meio, por mais que ele negue) e então casa. Como qualquer outra quinta-feira.

Isso se o meu professor, Henry, não resolvesse acabar com a minha paz e sossego.

Ele entrou na sala de aula, esbanjando seu jeito charmoso e sedutor, arrancando risadinhas e comentários das garotas, enquanto os garotos bufavam e reviravam os olhos.

Fala sério, ele é um gato. Até eu estaria rindo descontrolada se não fosse pelo meu namorado perfeito.

Quer dizer, perfeito não em tempo integral. Vocês conhecem bem a figura.

"Hoje teremos uma palestra, com a mais renomada medibruxa especializada em ervas mágicas da Europa. Peguem seus materiais e sigam para a sala de apresentações no terceiro andar."

Até aí tudo bem. Levantamo-nos e seguimos para a sala, ansiosas para ver a tal mulher. Adoro quando o sexo feminino está no topo da cadeia alimentar.

O lugar era amplo, com um palco, dotado de um palanque, e diversas filas de cadeiras, que iam subindo de nível da frente para o fundo da sala.

Eu e minhas amigas nos sentamos mais acima, perto da parede. Eu, na verdade, fiquei numa cadeira bem ao lado da parede.

A medibruxa logo chegou e a apresentação começou. Eu estava compenetrada, tentando compreender como um fungo altamente venenoso e temperamental poderia ajudar nos tratamentos para casos de cegueira, quando senti mãos em meus ombros.

Eu teria soltado um berro histérico de susto se eu não estivesse paralisada demais para tanto. Aquelas mãos em meus ombros, massageando-os de uma forma, não amigável, mas _'eu quero você agora'_(e acredite, a gente sempre consegue diferenciar), estavam me causando arrepios de alto a baixo.

"Gostando da apresentação?" Ouvi uma voz perto do meu ouvido.

A voz de Henry, se você ainda não captou a idéia.

Eu fiz uma expressão muito parecida com '_puta merda, o que ele está fazendo?_' Isso não deveria estar acontecendo.

Respirei fundo, vendo que minhas amigas me lançavam olhares surpresos, com o mesmo tipo de expressão.

"Ela sabe muito." Falei, esperando que assim ele se afastasse e desistisse de me massagear. Mas ele continuou com as mãos lá, e eu _sei_que ele sabia muito bem o que estava causando em mim.

Minhas bochechas estavam completamente vermelhas, podem ter certeza.

Quando a apresentação acabou, eu quase saí correndo com as amigas minhas para a próxima aula. Meu Merlin, eu espero que Malfoy não fique sabendo sobre isso.

* * *

"Eu não quero conhecer os seus pais." Falei, arregalando os olhos com a idéia que Draco me propôs. Merlin, só de imaginar Lucius Malfoy me encarando com aquele olhar _'você deveria ter morrido da câmara secreta, Weasley'_ sinto arrepios.

"Por que não? Estamos juntos há tempo suficiente, meus pais querem que eu apresente a minha namorada misteriosa." Ele retrucou, começando a fazer massagens nos meus ombros.

Isso me trouxe más recordações.

"Não acredito que você ainda não falou para eles que está namorando uma Weasley!" Exclamei, num tom repreensivo, enquanto assistíamos a um desenho trouxa: Enrolados.

Eu estava morrendo de rir, enquanto Draco morria de tédio. Mas ele queria fazer o quê, numa quinta-feira de noite?

Além de sexo, claro.

No fundo eu sabia que ele estava adorando o filme também.

"E você por um acaso contou para a sua tropa de irmãos que está namorando um Malfoy? E nem tente mentir. Só por eu estar aqui, vivo e inteiro, sei que você não contou para eles também." Ele deu uma mordidinha vitoriosa no meu ombro.

Mordi o lábio inferior.

"Ahn... eu só não... tive chance de contar. Você sabe como eles são tagarelas." Soltei uma risada de descaso.

"Tagarelas como você?" Perguntou Draco, sarcástico.

Tentei dar um tapa no ombro dele, mas ele segurou meu pulso e deu um beijo forte no meu pescoço. Virei a cabeça e ele me beijou nos lábios.

"Não sou tagarela. Apenas... comunicativa." Repliquei.

"Uau, faz toda diferença." Ele revirou os olhos.

"Hunf. Não é essa a questão. A gente estava falando sobre eu ir conhecer seus pais. Sério, Draco, se já foi um parto agüentar você no início, imagine agüentar três Malfoy de uma vez. Me desculpe, mas eu não quero perder a minha sanidade tão cedo. E se você me obrigar a fazer isso, terá que conhecer minha família também, e acredite, você não vai querer conhecer a minha família. Ou você se esqueceu de como os gêmeos são? Ou Ron? Não, pior, aposto que você _adoraria_ dar de cara com Harry em um dos almoços de domingo."

"Merlin, acho que eu parei de ouvir na parte sobre agüentar três Malfoy de uma vez. Pode repetir? Não, melhor, não repita. Prefiro assistir ao filme."

Às vezes eu quero quebrar a cara desse loiro. Ele tem sorte de ser tão bonito.

"Por que você está gostando, e não minta."

"É, é legalzinho." Ele falou, com descaso.

"Legalzinho, aham." Falei, num tom de _'não estou acreditando nem um pouquinho em você, querido.'_

"Seria um ótimo filme, se nós tivéssemos dez anos de idade." Ele rebateu mordaz.

No filme, os dois mocinhos estavam sentados em um barco, prestes a se beijar.

Apertei o braço de Draco.

"Owwwn, amor, não e lindo?" Perguntei com um sorriso bobo.

Eu não vi, mas posso jurar que Draco revirou os olhos de novo. Ele se levantou.

"Vou pegar algo para beber." Avisou.

Mal prestei atenção, estava decepcionada. O beijo no filme não rolou.

Ouvi barulho da fechadura e Claire entrou em casa. Estava antes com Patrick, o namorado dela.

"Gina!" Ela veio até mim, entusiasmada. "Você vai ter que me dizer o que foi aquela massagem que Henry fez em você! Quero dizer, ele estava totalmente dando sinais que estava suuuper a fim de você!"

Eu arregalei os olhos e coloquei um dedo sobre a minha boca. Mas era tarde demais, Draco estava na porta da cozinha, olhando-me com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Quem que estava te fazendo _massagem_, Ginevra?"

Senti que aquele Ginevra não era boa coisa.

Claire fez uma cara arrependida, e eu suspirei.

Merda.

* * *

**Última Parte**

Há dois meses que meu namoro vai de mal a pior. Desde que Draco ouviu sobre a tal massagem. Claro que se fosse só por isso, tudo se resumiria a algumas discussões, sexo de reconciliação e voilá, tudo na mais completa paz novamente - não que isso fosse uma completa verdade quando se namora com um Malfoy.

Mas depois disso, Henry, o maldito professor gostoso que não tem nada para fazer além de flertar com alunas compromissadas, continuou seu pseudo-assédio. Era frequente as vezes em que trocava olhares longos demais comigo, ou me puxava para conversar em um dos corredores do St. Mungus, no exato instante em que Malfoy aparecia para me buscar. Henry parecia adivinhar o momento em que Malfoy viria, e se inclinava perto de mim e sussurrava alguma coisa, colocava a mão no meu ombro. Nesses momentos, eu queria azará-lo até que ele implorasse por uma cirurgia de mudança de sexo, mas, droga, ele ainda era meu professor, e eu não poderia simplesmente mandá-lo à merda.

É claro que não adiantava nada dizer a Draco que ele era maluco e eu não queria nada com ele.

"Se você não estivesse afim, como diz que não está, ele não continuaria dando em cima de você. Se ele continua é porque você dá motivos a ele." Replicava Draco.

"Nem todo mundo desiste tão fácil do que quer, Malfoy!" Eu rebatia, e a discussão recomeçava, feroz, com ele dali a minutos saindo da república, batendo a porta com força e eu caindo no sofá, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

E há duas semanas que não nos falamos, desde a última briga, quando ele apareceu na porta da Academia de Medibruxaria, acho eu para pedir desculpas pela última briga, e viu Henry me segurar na saída e me entragar um trabalho extra que eu precisei fazer. Até aí tudo bem, se ele não tivesse passado a mão por meus cabelos e dito "Te vejo mais tarde."

Isso porque ele também trabalhava no St. Mungus, então era óbvio que acabaríamos nos cruzando lá dentro, mas Malfoy fez o favor de traduzir a frase como "_Te pego mais tarde_." ou algo parecido. E nova briga, e meu namoro por um triz. E tudo porque eu tenho um professor maluco e um namorado ciumento e cego.

"Gi, vai ser bom sair. Você está na fossa há duas semanas, e hoje foi o último dia de aula do semestre, temos que comemorar!" Disse Claire, que, apesar de tudo, ainda é minha melhor amiga. Troquei de canal e encontrei o filme '_Um amor para recordar_'. Acabei tocando o controle na tela da televisão, exponto o quão pateticamente desequilibrada eu estava. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor sair e espairecer a ficar naquela casa sozinha, destruindo televisões.

"Decida-se logo, Ginoca. Andrew já deve estar chegando." Disse Arlin, arrumando os cabelos. Eu pisquei e me sentei quase num pulo.

"Andrew? Aquele amigo do Draco?" Perguntei, sentindo meu coração acelerar. "Draco vai à essa festa também?"

"Não sei... Não perguntei ao Andrew, mas é provável que sim, quem sabe." Ela disse, hesitante. Talvez pensasse que se eu soubesse que draco iria, aí sim eu não sairia de casa de jeito nenhum. Mas era o completo oposto que se passava em minha mente. Eu queria me encontrar com Draco. Resolver tudo, me explicar, dizer que estava agora livre de Henry e que o mandaria à merda assim que o visse, porque ele não era mais meu professor. Eu faria isso em um lugar mais adequado que uma festa, mas Draco estava se esforçando na tarefa '_Evitar Ginevra Weasley_'. Ele poderia escrever um livro de duzentas páginas sobre o assunto, se quisesse, de tão bem que vinha fazendo o serviço.

"Vou me arrumar." Levantei-me do sofá e corri para o quarto, tendo a certeza que minhas três amigas - Dora provavelmente estava mais concentrada em acabar com a garrafa de Vodka - seguiam meus passos com olhares perplexos. Eu _realmente_ estava na maior fossa nos últimos dias, entenda.

Quando desci, já arrumada, Patrick e Andrew já estavam na sala. Me aproximei sorrateiramente de Andrew e o cutuquei na lateral do corpo.

"Malfoy vai estar lá?" Sussurrei, ruborizada. Merlin, a que ponto descemos?

Ele sorriu condencendente e eu estranhamente tive a vontade de azará-lo por isso. Mas antes ele precisava me dar a informação.

"Ele vai." Foi tudo que ele disse, também sussurrando.

Suspirei aliviada, e então aparatamos na boate bruxa de Londres. O lugar estava uma loucura, mais do que o normal, afinal, muitas aulas haviam terminado naquele dia e todo mundo vinha ao_'Witche's Club_' comemorar, por mais jeca que o nome do lugar soasse.

Dancei um bom tempo com Flea e Dora, antes que a primeira encontrasse um ficante em potencial, e a segunda sumisse, como sempre fazia, até que a encontrávamos bêbada, ao final da festa.

Comecei a andar pela boate, que tinha três andares, várias pistas e vários lugares mais calmos, sem música, dentro e ao ar livre. Acho que fiquei meia hora rondando, e não encontrei Draco. Já estava quase desistindo e indo para casa, sentindo uma dor no peito, quando reconheci aqueles cabelos loiros platinados que era marca do nome Malfoy.

E a dor no peito se intensificou ainda mais. Ele estava em uma das partes do lugar que ficava ao ar livre, uma espécie de sacada enorme, onde vários casais namoravam. E era isso que Malfoy fazia. Estava beijando outra garota, prensando-a contra o parapeito. E eu me senti miserável, porque enquanto eu estava querendo resolver as coisas, enquanto eu estava chateada e triste em casa, sem sair, indo apenas para as aulas e para o estágio, ele estava completamente bem, me traindo. Ou será que havíamos terminado e ele preferiu omitir esse fato de mim? Acabei soltando um soluço alto demais, e ele descolou os lábios da garota, e nossos olhares se encontraram.

"Canalha." Falei, baixo, num sussurro magoado e raivoso, e tenho certeza que ele ouviu. Sai dali antes que aqueles olhos platinados me fizessem fraquejar, porque eles transbordavam culpa e arrependimento.

Fui atropelando todo mundo que estava na minha frente, batendo em ombros, joelhos, não me importava, queria apenas sair daquele lugar sufocante. Mas para piorar minha noite, esbarrei com Henry.

"Ginny, o que houve, você está chorando?" Ele perguntou, genuinamente preocupado, porque, apesar de ser um bastardo insistente, ele nunca fizera mais do que insinuar, nunca ultrapassara aquela linha invisível que, se ultrapassada, nos faz chutar o meio das pernas do cara. Henry era uma boa pessoa, apesar de tudo. E eu estava magoada, e confusa, e braba.

E, vendo que Malfoy logo nos alcançaria, puxei Henry para um beijo. Ele ficou surpreso à princípio, mas não demorou para me enlaçar pela cintura e aprofundar o beijo. Ele beijava muito bem, se quer saber, mas eu não estava pensando nisso. Eu só queria que Malfoy sentisse exatamente o que eu senti quando o vi beijando outra garota.

Era egoísta, e mesquinho, e não era eu. Mas eu não me importava. Eu queria que Malfoy entendesse, naquele momento, que ele me perdera.

Eu fui puxada logo em seguida, e Henry recebeu um soco em cheio no rosto.

"Largue a minha namorada, seu idiota." Exclamou Draco. Henry se levantou e apontou a varinha para Draco, mas logo dois seguranças apareçam e quando dei por mim, Draco estava me puxando para fora da boate.

Quando chegamos do lado de fora, eu puxei meu braço com um movimento brusco.

"Sua namorada, é? Tem certeza? Será que não está me confundindo com aquela garota que você estava agarrando até uns minutos atrás?" Perguntei, a voz alterada, enquanto tentava segurar as lágrimas.

E ele continuava com aquela maldita expressão impassível, que nunca me irritou tanto como naquele momento.

"É, eu acho que você tem razão. Eu nunca namoraria uma garota que vai para a cama com um professor. O que foi, Ginevra? Estava precisando de notas mais altas?" Ele perguntou, num tom maldoso, que disfarçava muito bem a mágoa que eu via em seus olhos cinzentos e no momento brilhosos por lágrimas não derramadas. "Ou será que ele estava pagando a mensalidade da Academia? Sua família pobretona cortou a renda para os estudos?"

O que acontecia a seguir era minha palma estalando na bochecha dele. Minha respiração estava acelerada e meu rosto afogueado. Quando ele olhou para mim de novo, seu rosto era uma máscara fria, como há tempos eu não via. Era como olhar para um estranho. O estranho que ele era na época de Hogwarts.

"Você não tem o direito de dizer essas coisas sobre mim! Eu já falei, milhares de vezes, que não tive nada com Henry! E eu só o beijei agora porque você estava beijando outra! Então não me venha com discursos moralistas. Se você não confia em mim, se acha que eu sou alguma putinha fácil, então essa _merda_ de namoro, que nunca deveria ter começado, não tem razões para continuar. Por que você não consegue confiar, Draco, e desconfia, e me machuca para que eu sinta o que você está sentindo, e o que está sentindo_sem motivos_para sentir, porque eu não te traí!" Despejei, e imagino que as palavras e frases tenham se misturado e que eu não tenha me feito entender muito bem, ou com todo o impacto que eu queria. Eu estava nervosa, e queria sumir. E Merlin, eu queria quebrar o nariz fino de Draco.

"Então essa merda de namoro acaba aqui, Weasley. Porque você está certa, eu não confiei em você, e sim, eu te traí, e quando você viu, eu me arrependi. Sentir o que eu estava sentindo, ciúmes, insegurança, saudades, era algo tão novo quanto assustador, e eu estava perdido, e cometi um erro. Mas você, na primeira oportunidade, corre para os braços do único cara - a exceção do Potter - que sabia que eu não conseguiria suportar, que machucaria demais, porque provaria que todas as minhas dúvidas tinham fundamento. E por isso você está certa. Essa merda acaba aqui." Ele despejou também, muito mais controlado do que eu, ou talvez fingindo muito melhor do que eu.

"Elas não tinham fundamento!" Eu exclamei, ignorando,_não querendo ouvir_, não querendo processar suas outras palavras. Por que ele falava de insegurança e saudades, mas também falava que estava tudo terminado. Ele se virou e começou a caminhar para longe, para fora do perímetro anti-aparatação da boate. "Então é assim? Você vai desistir tão fácil?" Gritei, as lágrimas caindo livremente por meu rosto.

Ele se virou e me olhou.

"Não era isso que você queria?" Ele perguntou, antes de aparatar.

"Não..." Eu murmurei, para o nada.

* * *

"Ginny, o que foi?" Perguntou Flea, quando chegou da festa e me viu deitada na cama, chorando baixinho. Merlin, eu preciso de um quarto só meu.

Ela passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos e, mesmo não querendo falar sobre o assunto, agradeci internamente pelo gesto. Virei-me de frente, ainda deitada e olhei para o teto, a visão desfocada.

"Eu e Draco... terminamos." Falei, sem entonação, a voz rouca e embargada.

Flea apenas me abraçou, tentando transmitir algum conforto, e acho que adormecemos assim, não consigo lembrar agora.

* * *

**Continuação: **Férias. No meu perfil.


End file.
